


Knight, Errant

by glasgow_blue



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-20
Updated: 2004-06-20
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasgow_blue/pseuds/glasgow_blue





	

Blue Plate Special for taibhrigh: _jedi, blue, future, grin_

Title: Knight, Errant  
Word count: 270  
Disclaimer: I. Am. Making. This. Shit. Up.  
Crossposted: [](http://fellow-shippers.livejournal.com/profile)[**fellow_shippers**](http://fellow-shippers.livejournal.com/)

If you had known Billy when he was a boy, it would have been abundantly clear to you that his singular ambition in life was to become a Jedi Knight. He stole his sister's powder blue bathrobe (his own was tartan and this was clearly inappropriate attire in a galaxy far, far away) and used his wellie boots to complete the outfit. Gran's broom handle was surreptitiously sawed off and made blue with tempera paint pinched from the art room at school.

Initially, Margaret was tolerant of being forced into the role of Princess Leia Organa, sole surviving member of the royal house of Alderaan, but she soon discovered there was little future in wearing her hair twisted like danish and being in constant need of rescue. Things got truly ugly when she felt compelled to inform him that he would never own a real light sabre.

The year is now 2000 and Billy is no longer a bathrobe jedi. Instead, he spends his days in prosthetic feet and a wig, pretending to be a mythical creature. And he is surprised to return home from a day of filming to find a box from Margaret on his stoop. It's not his birthday, but he checks the date on his watch anyway just to be certain. Time, after all, seems to move differently here at the bottom of the world. Inside, there is a note that reads:

[parksabers.com](http://parksabers.com)  
Love,  
M

Below, wrapped in several layers of packing material, he finds an aluminum light sabre hilt and an acrylic blade that slides in. Blue, of course.

Billy grins, rather like an idiot.


End file.
